Gomonogatari
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Una reunión nocturna en casa de Haruka deriva en una competencia para saber quién cuenta la mejor historia de terror. Recuerdos guardados bajo muchos candados, leyendas que terminaron convirtiéndose en realidad, antiguos temores; todos afloran en esta noche de pesadilla.
1. La mujer de la playa

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Intento de fanfic de terror con varios capítulos. Dedicado a mi gran amiga AeternaNive, quién siempre me inspira para las historias de este fandom, y a toda la gente bonita que he conocido aquí._

 _Aclaraciones al final, ¡disfrútenlo!_

* * *

— ¡Ah! ¡Al fin llegaste, _Rei-chan_! —dijo Nagisa mientras se apartaba para dejarle pasar. El aludido soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de entrar al hogar de Nanase, donde ya se encontraban el rubio, Makoto, Gou y el dueño de la casa esperándolo.

Rei cerró la puerta tras de sí, a la par que se quitaba la mochila del hombro.

—Yo… ¿Aún queda pizza? —preguntó, inseguro. Makoto asintió con una sonrisa.

Esa noche el club de natación se había puesto de acuerdo para hacer una 'reunión general', aunque más parecía una pijamada entre amigos debido a la mesita del centro a reventar de bolsas de frituras, botellas de refresco y carátulas de las películas más recientes. Era sábado, por lo que podrían pasar toda la noche juntos distrayéndose sanamente (y sí, Gou estaba incluida en la diversión. Después de todo, teniendo de amigos a esos chicos no había nada que temer) sin miedo de llegar tarde a la escuela a la siguiente mañana.

—Te perdiste _Sinsajo_ , pero no te preocupes que te la contaré —comentó Nagisa mientras se servía un vaso de _Pepsi_ —.Estábamos hablando de que Haru tiene guardados un par de juegos de mesa que podríamos usar, ¡el problema es que no tenemos idea de dónde encontrarlos! —rió, al tiempo que observaba el inicio de una nueva película. Rei torció la boca, concentrándose mejor en comer y hacerse un espacio en el sofá, al lado de Makoto y Haruka, mientras que Gou se encontraba en el piso encima de un cojín aprovechando la cercanía con la mesita y sus múltiples botanas. En el otro extremo estaba un recién acomodado Nagisa.

— _Haru_ , ¿ya te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta tu casa? —preguntó el rubio, a lo que Nanase se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Segundos después se instauró un riguroso silencio, ya que habían puesto una película de terror. Debido a esto Makoto apretaba otro cojín contra sí, nerviosamente.

—Tranquilo, _senpai_ —dijo la pelirroja, volteando a verle con el afán de tranquilizarlo —.Es sólo una peli…

El rostro desfigurado del espectro en turno apareciendo en pantalla, impidió que continuara con su frase. Todos los presentes (menos Haruka, por razones obvias) dieron un respingo en su asiento, y Rei no pudo evitar avergonzarse.

— ¿Qué decías? —preguntó Nagisa a Gou, quién se limitó a mirarlo feo, abochornada. La película continuó con todos los sobresaltos acostumbrados, y a pesar de tener la luz de la estancia encendida, el ambiente era el adecuado para una película de terror: Todos en silencio sin perder detalle alguno, Makoto ocultando el rostro tras el almohadón en las partes fuertes, el sonido de las frituras siendo masticadas con lentitud… Y luego, el chispazo que dio la pantalla hasta quedar negra y la oscuridad repentina que invadió el lugar. Sobra decir que un grito emergió de las gargantas de todos los presentes (excepto, otra vez, de Haru).

—Se fue la luz —dijo este como si no tuviera a cuatro adolescentes asustados abrazándose en la oscuridad de su sala —.No tardo —añadió mientras se incorporaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la cocina.

— ¡No, _Haru!_ ¡Te van a llevar! —respondió el rubio mientras lo buscaba con la mirada, inútilmente. La calma volvió al equipo de natación en cuanto el de cabellos negros regresaba con una lámpara encendida en su diestra y una bolsa en la izquierda. Todos lo miraron como si fuera un héroe, y él alzó una ceja confundido.

—…A veces pasa —comentó, refiriéndose a lo de la luz. Se acercó a la ventana y alzó un poco la cortina —.Los vecinos están igual, así que no tardará mucho en volver —fue con sus amigos, abriendo la bolsa y dejando ver que estaba a reventar de velas largas y delgadas. Hombre prevenido vale por dos.

Un suspiro de alivio emergió de la boca de Makoto en cuanto Haruka le entregó una. Hizo lo mismo con los demás para después proceder a encenderlas con ayuda de una caja de fósforos.

— ¿Quieren un portavelas? —preguntó, aunque los otros negaron con la cabeza.

—Así está bien, _senpai_. Gracias —sonrió Gou.

—Sí, no le prenderemos fuego a nada, no te preocupes —bromeó Nagisa. Haruka asintió y tomó asiento en el suelo, al lado de la pelirroja. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos antes de que Rei se encogiera en su asiento.

—Creo que nos hemos quedado sin nada qué hacer —suspiró. Sin electricidad, ¿cómo iban a ver películas, jugar videojuegos, usar el Wifi para ver las notificaciones de todas las redes sociales existentes?

—No, claro que no —respondió Nagisa —.Antes no había electricidad y los chicos de nuestra edad se divertían mucho… —de pronto, la sombra de una idea apareció en su rostro. Tanto Rei como Gou se dieron cuenta de esto y no pudieron hacer más que una mueca.

—Velas… Oscuridad… ¡Es perfecto! —Completó el rubio, dando un aplauso antes de retirar enseguida las manos debido al calor de la vela — ¡Contemos historias de terror al estilo antiguo!

Rei (y Gou, desde luego) soltaron un grito de asombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hacer eso ahora? ¿No crees que es el momento menos adecuado? —preguntó la chica. Makoto no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de incomodidad ante aquello. Nagisa negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! El ambiente es el idóneo para eso. Es más… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una competencia? El que cuente la historia más terrorífica antes de que vuelva la luz, se gana… Se gana… —se llevó la mano libre al mentón, pensativo. De pronto tomó la bolsa de botanas más cercana — ¡Una bolsa a reventar de papitas!

Los presentes lo miraron fija y seriamente. Nagisa depositó la bolsa de nuevo en la mesa.

—Bueno, no —dijo, derrotado — ¡Pero sigo pensando que sería genial! Si fuéramos cien personas, podríamos contar las cien historias. Pero como somos cinco, con cinco cuentos estará bien, ¿no creen? Vamos, ¡anímense! Será divertido.

Haruka, Gou y Rei dirigieron su vista hacia Makoto. Él parpadeó sorprendido antes de sonreír nerviosamente.

—Sí ustedes están de acuerdo, no tengo problema alguno.

— ¡Ya está! Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. ¡Manos a la obra! —contestó un entusiasta Nagisa que entregó su vela a Haruka para que la sujetara en lo que él movía la mesa de lugar para acomodar los cojines faltantes en círculo.

—E… ¡Espera! ¡Yo nunca acepté esto! —protestó Rei, aunque tuvo que morderse la lengua en cuanto el rubio les hizo un ademán para que tomasen asiento en el lugar correspondiente. Haruka y Gou ya estaban sentados así que no hubo necesidad de moverse, aunque la chica no lucía muy de acuerdo con el "juego". Makoto se deslizó parsimoniosamente del sofá al suelo, por lo que el de lentes rodó los ojos antes de imitarles.

—Todo listo, entonces —dijo Nagisa mirando a ambos lados para contemplar las caras de sus amigos —Ya conocen las reglas, y si no, de todos modos las diré: Elegiremos a la suerte quién cuenta la primera historia, y en cuanto él…O ella termine, deberá apagar su vela.

— ¿Significa que terminaremos quedándonos en completa oscuridad? —preguntó la joven, un tanto inquieta.

— ¡Exacto! Esto es para crear un buen ambiente. En caso de que la electricidad vuelva antes, la apagamos y ya. ¡Una vez que empecemos a contar las historias, no podremos detenernos! Tengan eso en cuenta.

—Son sólo historias de terror, ¿no es así? Podemos contar las que hayamos leído en algún libro o visto en televisión y ya está —aseguró Rei mientras se acomodaba los anteojos con actitud de sabelotodo. Nagisa negó con la cabeza.

—No necesariamente. En realidad, creo que sería mucho mejor contar algo que nos haya pasado a nosotros o a alguna persona cercana.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Makoto parpadeó, confundido.

—Independientemente de nuestras creencias, estoy seguro que conocemos a alguien que haya tenido un encuentro sobrenatural…Si es que no nos ha ocurrido a nosotros. ¿Por qué no contarlo? Somos amigos y nada de lo que digamos saldrá de aquí —repuso el rubio, y por primera vez en toda la noche lució serio y formal — ¿Qué les parece?

—S-supongo que no habría problema en conocernos un poco mejor, a pesar de que sea por algo como esto —pronunció Gou, acomodándose un mechón de rojos cabellos tras la oreja. Haruka asintió con la cabeza después de un rato.

—Y… ¿Cómo elegiremos al que iniciará? —preguntó el nadador, a lo que Nagisa sonrió.

— ¿Piedra, papel o tijera?

Rei reprimió una exclamación de indignación. Sin embargo tuvo que tranquilizarse al ver como todos le esperaban para empezar...Por un momento se le figuró increíble que le hubiesen hecho caso a la loca idea de Nagisa, pero no comentó nada al respecto y procedió a unirse a ellos. Luego de un par de jugadas, surgió el perdedor: Makoto, quien contempló a todos, asombrado.

—Co… ¿Cómo? ¿Significa que yo debo empezar a contarles mi relato?

Nagisa asintió.

— ¡Vamos, _Mako-chan_! ¡Cuéntanos la historia más aterradora que sepas!

Makoto bajó la vista, pensativo. Estuvo así unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Sí... Sí, lo haré. Es algo que me sucedió hace muchísimo tiempo…

Tachibana pudo observar cómo Haru alzaba la cara para verle, interrogante. Makoto le sonrió en un afán de tranquilizarlo y explicarle que todo estaba bien. Ya había superado ese acontecimiento, o al menos eso quería pensar.

—Entonces…Como ustedes saben, yo le tenía miedo al mar —empezó a decir. Se quedó en silencio un momento hasta que consideró adecuado continuar —, aun le temo un poco. Ya saben que fue por lo de aquel señor, pero…También hay algo más, algo que no les he dicho…Bueno, no a todos —miró de reojo a Haruka, quien le devolvió el gesto, como dándole ánimos para continuar. Makoto suspiró.

—Es algo difícil para mí de contar, por lo que les pido desde ahora que no me interrumpan, por favor —las miradas de Rei y Gou se posaron en Nagisa, quién miró a todos lados con sorpresa. Makoto soltó una risita, para luego negar con la cabeza y apretar un poco más la vela, que flameaba con tranquilidad —.Bien. Sucedió cuando yo era más pequeño y mis hermanos tenían tres años. Mis padres nos llevaron a la playa de vacaciones…

I

A Makoto no le gustaba el mar. En cuanto llegaron a aquella playa ubicada a varios kilómetros de su ciudad natal, se quedó bajo una sombrilla, lo más alejado que pudo de las olas. Debía admitir que el ambiente era agradable: No había sol en exceso y aparte de ellos sólo habían un par más de familias que estaban concentradas en lo suyo y no hicieron ademán de acercarse. Makoto nunca supo el por qué sus padres deseaban especialmente visitar ese sitio, en qué revista leyeron de ella o si la encontraron en algún programa de televisión. Después de aquella visita, hizo hasta lo imposible para que nunca regresaran.

En aquel entonces tanto él como sus hermanos eran pequeños niños cuyo único afán era pasarla bien. En la cálida arena, sus padres y hermanos se divirtieron nadando o haciendo castillos y demás efigies, integrándolo lo más que pudieron…En realidad se la pasó bien. Seco, pero bien.

Se quedaron ahí todo el día, hasta que la última de las familias tomó sus cosas para irse. Estaba cayendo la tarde y una brisa fresca les recorría el cuerpo, cuando sus padres decidieron ir a comprar algo…Comida o algo así, no recordaba muy bien. Apresuraron a Ran y a Ren para que dejaran de jugar, pero ellos no querían hacerlo: Se la estaban pasando excelente y la idea de irse tan pronto (según ellos, porque el sol se ocultaría pronto y si hay algo más imponente que el mar, es el mar a oscuras) no les hacían felices. Sus padres no querían dejarlos, y fue ahí que Makoto intervino y prometió que podían irse con tranquilidad, él se encargaría de vigilar a los chicos como el excelente hermano mayor que siempre ha sido. Tardó algo de tiempo en convencerlos, pero al final lo logró, no sin hacer las típicas promesas de no internarse al mar y quedarse únicamente en la arena, promesa que aplicaba también para él.

Makoto aprovechó para deleitarse la vista con el paisaje. El sonido de las olas rompiendo suavemente contra la orilla, el sol que parecía perderse en el azul infinito, la arena que descendía de temperatura…Debía admitir que el mar era hermoso a pesar de sus temores. Sus hermanos hacían figuras de arena a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba.

El niño se relajó a tal grado que terminó por cerrar los parpados, perdiéndose en aquella belleza. Las olas parecían entonar una canción de cuna que lo arrullaba y transportaba a otro mundo, un mundo donde nadaban los peces de colores que aquel anciano señor le regaló. Un mundo marino…Y fue entonces que reaccionó.

Abrió los parpados de par en par antes de incorporarse y toser, como si hubiese estado tragando agua. Colocó las manos en torno a su cuello, mientras contemplaba todo a su alrededor con confusión. Los ojos le ardían, como si el agua de mar hubiese entrado… ¿Pero cómo era posible, si estaba tan lejos?... Fue entonces que escuchó a Ran llamándolo a gritos. Makoto se incorporó de un salto, mirando a su hermanita corriendo hacia él.

"— _Una señora"_ dijo, aterrorizada _"_ —, _Una señora se está llevando a mi hermano"_

El mayor de los tres se quedó en shock, sin poder creer lo que escucha: ¡Estaban a punto de secuestrar a su Ren por culpa de un descuido suyo! Nunca pensó que algo así podría pasar…Aquella playa no lucía peligrosa, pero eso no quitaba que fuera desconocida. Y luego, ese sueño…Porque había sido un sueño, ¿verdad?

Ran lo tomó de la mano y lo guió desesperada hasta donde estaba el niño. Corrieron juntos y entonces, lo vio…

Makoto no se explicó cómo el menor había llegado hasta allá, donde el agua le llegaba un poco más arriba de los tobillos, y si se internaba un par de metros más terminaría cayendo. Ren estaba ahí, con una sonrisa enorme en su carita y sus brazos elevados como si alguien de mayor altura lo estuviera sujetando de las manos. Daba vueltas y brinquitos felizmente, jugando con alguien…

"— _¡La señora!"_ Lloriqueó Ran apuntando a su hermano _"_ — _¡Lo va a meter al agua!"_

Makoto nunca supo de dónde sacó el suficiente valor para entrar al mar corriendo a la par que llamaba por su nombre al pequeño. No se detuvo a pensar en su miedo, ni en el riesgo que corría al hacer una acción así. Simplemente tomó al niño entre sus manos y lo cargó, antes de volver a la tierra a toda la velocidad que el pánico y sus cortas piernas se lo permitían. Por un segundo miró de reojo como _algo_ , una sombra, intentaba darles alcance, pero lo tomó como una sugestión del momento. Ran lo esperaba en la tierra, todavía asustada.

Makoto colocó a Ren acostado sobre la arena, intentando saber si había tragado agua. Afortunadamente no era así, pero era presa de un extraño sopor que lo mantenía quieto, muy quieto. Tanto Makoto como la niña lo movieron hasta que reaccionó, parpadeando confundido y mirando a ambos con asombro.

"— _¿Dónde está?"_ preguntó Ren mientras miraba hacia la playa _"— ¿Dónde está la señora sirena?"_

En ese momento Makoto no supo qué hacer o qué decir. Para su buena fortuna, sus padres aparecieron minutos después.

II

En la oscuridad de la casa de Haruka, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir una palabra en cuanto Makoto terminó de hablar. Él por su parte, continuó en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad.

—Nunca…Nunca se lo contamos a mis padres, ni siquiera Ran, que estaba tan asustada —siguió diciendo —.Los calmé como pude. Al otro día, ya en casa, los encontré en su cuarto haciendo dibujos…Dibujos de lo que vieron. Dibujos de la "señora sirena".

Rei parpadeó, ansioso de saber la continuación del relato a pesar de que procuraba que no se notase.

—… _Senpai_ —llamó Gou, insegura — ¿Qué fue lo que dibujaron los niños?

Makoto tomó aire antes de continuar. No miraba a ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera a Haruka que estaba ahí para darle todo el apoyo moral que un amigo es capaz de dar.

—El dibujo de Ren —empezó a decir el joven —, era una mujer muy alta con un largo cabello negro. Sonreía, y traía puesto un vestido azul como el mar y pulseras de conchitas, o al menos eso interpreté. Era muy bonito —sonrió un poco, aunque la sonrisa se borró enseguida —.El de Ran era…era muy diferente. Todo lo contrario.

Nagisa tragó saliva, nervioso.

—Yo…Yo escondí esos dibujos. Ahora ellos ya crecieron y afortunadamente no recuerdan lo que pasó aquel día, por lo que un tiempo después decidí destruirlos. Los rompí en mil pedazos —completó, bajando un poco la vista como se sintiera culpable de este hecho.

—Pero, el otro dibujo… —preguntó Rei, para después darse cuenta de su pregunta y negar con la cabeza, avergonzado — ¡L-Lo lamento! No quise ser impertinente.

Makoto alzó el rostro para observarlo y sonreírle cálidamente, tal cual su costumbre.

—A eso iba. Seré sincero y diré que no recuerdo gran cosa. Tan sólo que…

El resto del equipo miró a su capitán. Debido a la luz de la vela, la iluminación de su rostro había cambiado notablemente y lucía sombrío, apagado. Digno de una verdadera historia de horror.

—Sus cabellos estaban enmarañados y sucios. El vestido no era azul, sino blanco. Y su boca…

Alguien de los cuatro, no se supo quién, tragó saliva.

—Nunca he visto una boca tan roja…

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del equipo de natación. Makoto entrecerró los parpados y silenciosamente, sopló para apagar su vela, dando por terminada la primera historia.

* * *

 _Creo que debo dar bastantes explicaciones. Primeramente, había tenido esta idea desde hace meses, pero desafortunadamente no tuve el tiempo ni la inspiración necesaria para continuarla. He aquí el primer capítulo de este fanfic, basado en la tan conocida leyenda "Hyakumonogatari", o las cien historias de terror. Como desde luego no serán cien historias (porque enloquecería de tanto escribir lol), por eso el título "Gomonogatari", go—cinco. Corríjanme si estoy mal, ya que mi conocimiento del idioma japonés es nulo._

 _Ahora bien, sobre este cuento que tiene a Makoto y a sus hermanos como protagonistas, "la mujer de la playa", me basé en las múltiples leyendas de aparecidos cerca del mar, y que muchas personas toman como sirenas o algún otro portento marino. Lo sé, las sirenas seducen y destruyen hombres (y tienen colas de pescado), pero en este caso es un poco más 'inocente'…Es un espectro (o una sirena, o quizá un demonio) que intenta llevarse consigo a un niño. ¿Con qué fin? Eso ni siquiera yo lo sé._

 _Por último, he extrañado DEMASIADO el fandom de Free!, y a todas las personas maravillosas que lo conforman. No he tenido inspiración para otras historias, por lo que esta es mi regreso, por así decirlo. Espero les haya gustado y disculpen si los personajes están muy OoC, aunque supongo que no serían ellos mismos si fuera el caso de revelarles a los demás algo tan íntimo. Un detalle: Se supone que el ritual de las cien historias termina abriendo puertas al más allá. ¿Será que el equipo Iwatobi tenga la mala fortuna de abrir una, o?..._

 _Espero de igual modo dejen reviews diciendo qué les pareció. ¿Quién quiere que sea el siguiente en contar su historia? ¿Les gustaría que me basara en alguna leyenda en especial? ¿Me quieren contar alguna experiencia que hayan tenido? Como saben tengo un gusto especial por lo sobrenatural, jaja._

 _Actualizaré lo más pronto que me sea posible. Saludos y muchas gracias por su tiempo… ¡Ah! Y tengan bonitos, muy bonitos sueños._


	2. Jamás a nadie

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. La imagen de portada pertenece al manga "Fuan no Tane"._

 _Advertencia: Me tomé muchas libertades tanto creativas como cronológicas en este capítulo, por lo que si eres demasiado purista con la serie, no lo leas. Para evitar confusiones con los saltos en el tiempo en esta parte, cuando estén los símbolos "I", "II"; se indica el presente (los chicos en la casa de Haruka), mientras que los "oOo", dividirán los acontecimientos ocurridos en el pasado, en la historia que se relatará. Espero no suene muy confuso, ya al leerlo agarrarán el ritmo, espero._

 _Aclaraciones al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

La casa Nanase continuaba sin electricidad. Los chicos permanecían sentados en su círculo, cada uno sujetando la vela, con cuidado de no quemarse ni ensuciar el suelo de la sala con la cera escurrida.

Después del relato de Makoto estuvieron un rato en respetuoso silencio, mientras que él sonreía y explicaba que todo estaba superado ahora que lo había revelado a ellos, sus mejores amigos. Era el turno de continuar con las cinco historias, ya que según las creencias (o los delirios de Nagisa), debían finalizar lo que habían empezado.

— ¿Y bien? _Mako-chan_ ya participó, así que sigue alguno de nosotros —dijo este mientras estiraba la diestra para volver a realizar el piedra, papel y tijera. Rei dio un suspiro de resignación y, a pesar de lo tonto que se le hacía continuar con eso (sin contar que seguía asustado, aunque no deseaba admitirlo para no darle gusto al rubio), obedeció. Haruka y Gou lo imitaron, mientras Makoto contemplaba la actividad con su habitual calma.

Tomó un poco de tiempo escoger a alguien, sin embargo surgió y el resultado fue bastante inesperado: Haruka. Tanto los participantes como Makoto se sorprendieron, todos menos el 'ganador'. Él permaneció en silencio, tal vez pensando en qué decir.

—Ah…Entonces sigue _senpai_ —Rei señaló lo obvio, y no pudo arrepentirse en cuanto las pronunció —D-digo, si es que tiene una historia que contar…

—Sí, la hay —contestó Nanase tan serio como siempre. Todos lo miraron con interés —.Ninguno lo sabe, pero en esta casa he visto cosas. Cosas terribles…

Makoto tragó saliva.

—Como esa que está ahí, justo atrás de ustedes.

Rei saltó de su asiento, Nagisa dio un grito de terror, Gou se cubrió el rostro como si con eso ahuyentara a los fantasmas, y Makoto quedó petrificado en el cojín, blanco como la leche. En cuanto se tranquilizaron (y se dieron cuenta que no había ningún ente maligno atrás de ellos), carraspearon y volvieron a acomodarse.

— Ha… ¡ _H-Haru_! ¡Eso no fue divertido! —lo increpó Nagisa. El de cabellos negros tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

—B-bien, entonces _senpai_ no contará nada, por lo que podemos detener de una vez esta locura —se apresuró a decir el de gafas, disimulando su nerviosismo. Mucho tenía con el relato de Makoto, la falta de electricidad y el hecho de sentirse observado desde las sombras. ¡Maldita sugestión!

— ¡Que no podemos detenernos! —riñó la pelirroja, y Tachibana tuvo que intervenir para calmar los ánimos.

—Vamos, no pasa nada…Cuidado con la vela —dijo, hablando con toda la suavidad que le era posible — ¿Qué les parece si cambian el turno? _Haru_ no es muy creyente en este tipo de asuntos, es normal que no tenga nada que decir…

—No. Es decir, sí…Sí tengo un relato —interrumpió Nanase. Lucía más serio de lo normal, y la luz de la vela enmarcaba su rostro de tal forma que no hacía más que agravar el asunto.

Makoto parpadeó, sorprendido; para después ser imitado por los otros. Haruka se encogió en su asiento, sin ponerles atención.

—Supongo que ya es momento de decirlo… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que sucedió.

Era el turno de Haruka para contar su historia, una que ni siquiera Makoto (quién no podía evitar mirarlo cada vez más confundido) conocía. Nadie notó el leve temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del de cabellos negros mientras observaba el fuego de la vela, perdido en sus recuerdos.

I

—Haru, mi niño… ¿Dónde estás?

Haruka, en ese entonces un infante, contuvo la respiración lo más que pudo. Apretó las manos contra su boca para mitigar cualquier sonido que quisiera salir, y cerró los parpados con fuerza mientras contaba mentalmente hasta el diez.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…_

—No te escondas de mí, por favor…

 _Cinco, seis, siete…_

Se quedó muy quieto y detuvo el conteo en cuanto sintió como _algo_ le rozaba el hombro. Apenas un breve contacto, pero lo suficientemente íntimo como para erizarle los vellos del brazo.

— ¡Te encontré, Haru!

El pequeño abrió los parpados de par, pero volvió a cerrarlos en cuanto observó la cara de su interlocutor acercándose poco a poco a la suya. Era la misma persona que veía desde que tenía memoria, una mujer alta y blanca, aunque esos detalles lo tenían sin cuidado: Lo que de verdad lo perturbaba era su rostro: la piel lisa, la ausencia de boca (increíble que aún así pudiera hablar), cabello y ojos. La criatura se fue acercando hasta que Haruka se perdió entre aquella nada.

oOo

— ¿No crees que ya es hora de detenernos, Haru? —preguntó Makoto mientras daba un bostezo. El de cabello negro no respondió, siguió pulsando los botones del control, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de la televisión.

—No hasta que pasemos este nivel —sentenció finalmente. El otro atinó a suspirar resignado y a estirarse en el sofá.

—Mi padre vendrá por mí en un rato —empezó a decir Makoto mientras se removía incómodo, tantas horas sentado ya le habían hecho efecto—.Dice que pronto nacerán mis hermanos. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Ya vamos a tener más personas para jugar! —añadió emocionado. Haruka asintió con la cabeza, sin detener el juego. De pronto, el sonido del timbre resonando por toda la casa los sobresaltó.

— ¡Mi papá! —anunció Makoto, contento. No porque ya quisiera irse, sino porque amaba a su familia y estar con ellos era motivo de gran alegría. Haruka nunca se lo dijo (ni se lo diría jamás), pero en ocasiones lo envidiaba. Envidiaba a su padre amoroso, a su hogareña madre…Y ahora habría nuevos integrantes en esa familia. Makoto estaría más ocupado que nunca y lo dejaría de lado, aunque no quisiera. Y Haruka volvería a estar solo…

— ¿No puedes decirle que te quedas a dormir? —preguntó súbitamente el de cabellos negros. Tachibana parpadeó extrañado de escuchar eso, por lo que Nanase buscó que más añadir —.Si quieres…Si no tienes nada que hacer…Podemos jugar con otra cosa si ya te aburriste…

Makoto negó con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa.

— ¡Nunca me aburro contigo, _Haru_! Pero mañana acompañaremos a mi mamá al hospital y debo levantarme temprano. ¿Quieres venir?

Nanase quería responder afirmativamente, pero no lo hizo al sentir que su presencia no sería adecuada. Negó con la cabeza, y acompañó al otro hacia la salida, donde el señor Tachibana aguardaba pacientemente. Hablaron un poco antes de despedirse, y en cuanto Haruka cerró la puerta, se apresuró a volver a la salita para continuar con su juego. Puso el volumen al máximo e intentó ocuparse totalmente en la pantalla, hasta que lo escuchó.

—No lo necesitas, _Haru_ —dijo la voz a su lado. Haruka no volteó, mientras continuaba con el juego, intentando concentrarse en eso y no en su invitado inesperado, un niño de más o menos su edad —.Yo puedo jugar contigo.

El niño le sonrió. Él sí tenía rostro, aunque Nanase hubiese preferido que no fuera así: Tenía los ojos completamente blancos, y partes de su cara eran negras, como si estuvieran chamuscadas. Sin contar que dos hileras de afiladísimos dientes le saludaban desde el fondo de aquella boca.

oOo

Haruka nunca pidió ayuda, nunca se lo dijo a sus padres. Tampoco a Makoto, a pesar de que él le tuvo la suficiente confianza como para relatarle, años después, lo que sucedió cuando se quedó en la playa con sus hermanos. Quería hacerlo, realmente quería: Su amigo le había confesado algo demasiado íntimo, algo que no se podía decir a cualquiera so pena de que lo tacharan de tener exceso de imaginación o una enfermedad mental; y debía corresponderle de la misma forma…Pero no lo hizo. No tuvo el valor suficiente, y sus idas a los templos parecían no funcionar: No importaba la cantidad de talismanes que colocaba a su alrededor, ni los inciensos que le terminaban mareando después de un rato, nada. _Ellos_ seguían ahí. Sentía su mirada contemplándolo desde la oscuridad, los toques en la espalda que le provocaban escalofríos. Lo peor del caso es que no eran únicamente el niño y la mujer los que permanecían a su lado, hablándole cuando tenía la mala suerte de quedarse a solas (lo cual era casi todo el tiempo): Había figuras cuyo género no podía definir, sombras difusas que se paseaban delante de sus ojos y que le mostraban sonrisas desdentadas o en el mejor de los casos, ojos totalmente blancos que a pesar de eso, podía sentir siguiéndole a donde quiera que fuera. Nunca pudo precisar su número, pero recordaba que muchas noches no lo dejaron dormir, querían que jugaran, que les hiciera caso, que aceptara ir a donde ellos le guiaban… Que seguramente no sería un buen lugar.

Recordaba aquel día como si hubiese sido ayer, porque se repetía frente a sus ojos apenas cerraba los parpados: El día que todo el salón fue llevado de excursión a las montañas. _Ellos_ se mostraron especialmente inquietos, escuchaba como castañeaban los dientes o como suspiraban a su oído para después gemir palabras ininteligibles, a pesar de estar rodeado de sus compañeros y amigos.

La brisa del campo le hubiese hecho sentir más tranquilo de no ser porque los veía de reojo. Estaban ahí, mirándolo…Como si esperaran. ¿Esperar qué? ¿Sería que por fin lo dejarían en paz?... ¿O planeaban algo más?

De lo que si estaba seguro Haruka, es que no se quedaría para averiguarlo.

Empezó a caminar, escabulléndose de la vista de sus compañeros y encargados, tomando rumbo al bosque. _Ellos_ estaban cada vez más cerca…Fue entonces que empezó a correr.

 _Ellos_ iban tras de él, lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Nadie podía verlos más que Haruka, y eso no hacía más que aumentar su desesperación, a pesar de que no dejaba que se notase. Haru aumentó la velocidad de su caminar hasta que corrió, corrió mientras escuchaba a sus perseguidores susurrando a su oído.

" _HarunotealejesespeligrosovuelveHaruhoyjugaremosjuntosvenHarunotevayasHaruHaruHaruHARUHARUHARUHARUVENHARUVENOIREMOSPORTIHARU"_

No podía detenerse, o _ellos_ lo atraparían… Y fue ahí cuando la vio.

Frente a él se encontraba la cascada y la laguna más hermosas que hubiese contemplado jamás. Pese al horror que lo invadía, tuvo que detenerse y quedarse muy quieto, mirando aquel paisaje que parecía salido de un cuento. Fue entonces cuando cerró los parpados con calma y tragando aire, se dejó caer al agua. El choque no dolió como pensó que pasaría, y las voces en su cabeza dejaron de escucharse casi enseguida. El agua le abrazó contra sí de forma protectora, o al menos de esa manera se le figuró.

" _Estás a salvo"_ parecía decir _"Aquí adentro no pueden entrar"_ , y era verdad. Abrió los ojos dentro del agua y tan sólo estaba rodeado del clarísimo líquido y un par de pececillos que lo contemplaron con curiosidad antes de huir despavoridos. Haruka empezó a mover los pies a fin de salir, y en cuanto lo hizo, tragando aire (ya que, después de todo, era su primera vez en el agua), miró a todos lados: Nada. _Ellos_ no estaban, habían desaparecido…Finalmente. ¡Finalmente!

Haruka atinó a sonreír un poco antes de dirigirse cautelosamente a la orilla. En cuanto estuvo fuera se tendió en la orilla, dejando que el césped le picara la piel expuesta. Cerró los parpados y no escuchó nada más que el gorjeo de las aves y las voces de sus compañeros que empezaban a acercarse. No le importó que los maestros lo reprendieran por haber actuado de forma tan irresponsable y que sus padres hablaran con él durante un tiempo largo y tendido.

Porque todo había terminado. El menor se daba duchas cada vez más extendidas, y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de tomar clases de natación, lo hizo. El agua y él iniciaron una relación que duraría para siempre. Se lo debía, ella lo había salvado de todos aquellos monstruos. Cuando a Haruka le preguntaban sobre su gusto excesivo por ésta se limitaba a responder que en ella se sentía bien, libre…Y protegido. Porque a Haruka Nanase le gustaba el agua por muchas razones, una de ellas que nadie conocía salvo él. Y que juró no revelar jamás a nadie.

II

Haruka sopló la vela para apagarla. Una luz menos iluminaba la habitación, y los chicos no pudieron hacer más que permanecer en silencio, hasta que Makoto reaccionó.

—Pero, _Haru_ … ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo te hubiese creído, juntos hubiéramos buscado ayuda… —balbuceó, hasta que sintió la mirada azul de su amigo sobre él.

—No lo sé. Supongo que pensé que podría resolverlo por mí mismo… —dijo, bajando la vista. De pronto sintió la mano de Gou en su hombro, que le sonreía débilmente.

—Y lo hiciste, _senpai_. Lograste vencerlos solo, debes sentirte orgulloso—aseguró —, pero ya no lo estás. Nos tienes a nosotros —completó, a lo que Rei asentía con la cabeza.

—Me siento honrado de haberte oído —confesó éste, inseguro —.Es decir, eso explica mucho de tus obsesiones, y… —Nagisa y Gou voltearon a verlo con el ceño fruncido, por lo que negó con la cabeza —D-digo, algo como eso no es sencillo de recordar, quiero decir que…agradezco la confianza. Y también la de _senpai_ —dijo, refiriéndose a Makoto, quien le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas.

—Es cierto. Ahora no sólo el agua te protegerá, sino también nosotros —repuso Tachibana al tiempo que se acercaba a Haruka. Él sólo miró hacia abajo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Ya no ha vuelto a pasarme…y en todo caso puedo cuidarme solo… —empezó a decir, aunque tuvo que guardar silencio al sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja pegarse al suyo en un cálido abrazo.

— ¡Abrazo de grupo! —gritó Nagisa antes de írsele encima a Haruka, acción que fue imitada por un Rei que se encogió de hombros antes de sonreír y un Makoto que apretujó a todos contra sí.

— ¡Te queremos, _Haru_ , te queremos! —afirmó un entusiasta Nagisa, mientras Nanase se limitaba a suspirar y recibir los abrazos de sus cuatro compañeros. De pronto el rubio frunció la nariz —Hum… ¿No huele como a quemado?

Rei soltó un grito antes de alejarse con unos cuantos cabellos chamuscados.

* * *

 _Y hoy, casi un mes después, traigo la continuación de esta historia. ¿Notaron que ya le puse una portada? Me gusta como se ve, siento que le da algo de seriedad a este fanfic. ¿Qué les pareció la historia de Haruka? Seré sincera, partes del texto ya estaban hechos porque el año pasado planeaba subirla aparte, sin embargo no la concluí hasta ahora y se me hizo adecuada ponerla aquí. Disculpen si no está muy apegado al anime pero necesito tomarme libertades creativas de cuando en cuando orz._

 _Un agradecimiento especial a Darkzuryan por su historia, la verdad me dio escalofríos pensando en que eso pudiera pasarme…más razones para no salir de mi casa jamás, una mujer fantasma puede perseguirme (?), al respecto de esta, me basé en ciertas creencias espirituales que dicen que los espíritus no son capaces de cruzar el agua. También quería poner algo del carácter de Haruka, porque una vez platiqué de ello con AeternaNive y coincidimos que es alguien desatendido que necesita muchísimo amor…Y bueno, no pude resistirme a que sus amigos le demuestren que están ahí para él. Y humor, a quién engaño, estos cinco reunidos son dinamita pura xD_

 _Espero les haya gustado, me perdonen por la tardanza y dejen comentarios. ¿Quién desean que sea el siguiente en contar su historia?_


	3. Trencitas rubias

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. La imagen de portada pertenece al manga Fuan no tane, de Masaaki Nakayama._

 _Aclaración: Todas las historias presentadas hasta el momento son de mi completa invención y en caso de no serlo, lo mencionaré y daré los créditos necesarios._

 _Un agradecimiento especial a mi hermano que me apoyó con este capítulo y me insistió para ponerme a escribir y a ti, lectorx, por tus comentarios. ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

* * *

Luego de aquellas dos historias (y de hacer el intento de tranquilizar a Rei, que estaba a punto de irse tanto por el miedo como porque empezaba a creer que acabaría muerto no por culpa de un espíritu, sino por un descuido de Nagisa), el club de natación permanecía callado, en un silencio que nadie se atrevía a romper. Lo mismo habían hecho después de escuchar la primera historia, sin embargo la noche tenía que continuar: _Algo_ les decía que era su deber hacerlo, debían terminar lo que habían iniciado…Aunque no quisieran.

Seguían sin luz eléctrica, y extrañamente ningún vecino había ido a tocar a la puerta para preguntar sobre el asunto, y eso que la oscuridad de afuera era total. En sí la única iluminación que los chicos poseían era la de las velas encendidas, mismas que parecían estrellas titilando entre las sombras. Afortunadamente ninguna se había derretido de más.

De pronto Haruka carraspeó, y entornó los ojos en cuanto los otros dieron un respingo.

—Ahora es su turno —dijo, refiriéndose desde luego a los tres restantes: Gou, Nagisa y Rei. La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza ocultando el rostro, el de gafas hizo una mueca de desagrado y el rubio inhaló aire para darse valor.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No es tiempo de acobardarse —animó éste último. Sin más extendió la diestra en espera de que los otros hicieran lo mismo. Gou obedeció titubeante, y Rei entreabrió la boca para protestar por enésima vez, pero fue acallado en cuanto la chica lo jaló hacia el centro del círculo.

 _Piedra, papel o…_

—Ti… ¿Tijeras? —preguntó Nagisa: el perdedor había sido él. Tanto Rei como Gou parpadearon sorprendidos para después chocar las palmas, y Makoto soltó una risita ante su entusiasmo.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Ya era hora! —Festejó la chica, con una sonrisa en el rostro —.Tú empezaste esto y debes dar el ejemplo.

Rei se acomodó los lentes con satisfacción.

—Es momento de escuchar tu "aterradora" historia —ironizó. Nagisa hizo un puchero.

— ¡Sí fue aterradora! ¡Todavía despierto en la madrugada pensando en eso! —espetó el rubio, esperando que le creyeran. Sin embargo todos sus amigos lo miraron fijamente, entrecerrando los parpados (excepto Makoto, desde luego) —Bueno, no lo es tanto como la de _Haru_ o la de _Mako_ , pero en su momento me asustó demasiado…

—Hasta no escuchar… —farfulló Rei por lo bajo. En sí sentía curiosidad por lo que fuese a decir Nagisa: el joven jamás había dado señas de temer a algo en particular, sin contar que las historias de sus _sempais_ habían logrado erizarle los vellos del brazo, por lo que intuía que nada podría ser peor… O al menos eso deseaba pensar.

El rubio entrecerró los parpados, solemnemente. Haruka pudo apreciar que la mano con la que sujetaba la vela tembló un par de veces, pero no lo mencionó. No sabía qué iba a relatar su amigo, pero supo que decía la verdad cuando comentó que todavía despertaba pensando en _eso_.

—Bien. Ya todos saben que tengo hermanas mayores, ¿no? —empezó a decir, y la flama de la vela ondeó. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, y ninguno notó que detrás de ellos _algo_ empezó a moverse.

I

Las mujeres son complicadas. Son como un mundo apartado del ya existente: misteriosas, cambiantes, y eso Nagisa lo sabía bien… quizá demasiado bien. No en vano creció rodeado de tres de éstas, sin contar a su madre desde luego: Tres hermanas mayores que le hicieron lo que quisieron hasta que fue lo suficientemente consciente para poner un alto. Tenía suerte de haber salido con vida y relativa estabilidad mental, de aquella casa. Aunque no había salido todavía…En fin.

Sí existía algo que Nagisa no entendía (y no entendería jamás) sobre las mujeres, eran sus gustos. Aunque tampoco es que el rubio entendiese totalmente los gustos de los hombres (el rosa era un color bonito, y no comprendía que tenía que ver el usarlo con la disminución de su virilidad), pero los de las féminas, mejor dicho de sus hermanas, eran punto y aparte: Moños, peluches, afiches con la cara de cantantes que pasaron de moda hace un lustro, muñecas de porcelana (vestidas con _kimonos_ o trajecitos victorianos) que sonreían detrás de un aparador…

Muñecas. Cada que iba a la habitación de la menor de sus hermanas, sentía un escalofrío deslizándosele por la espalda. Los ojos de vidrio parecían seguirlo desde la puerta hasta el escritorio donde la joven estudiaba, y Nagisa podía apostar que también lo seguían en cuanto se alejaba y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. A pesar de su temor, jamás había sucedido algo como para confirmar que lo aterraban…Hasta que llegó a su vida Trencitas rubias.

Aquella tarde estaban comiendo cuando la joven llegó de la escuela, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Miren lo que encontré! —exclamó, fascinada. Nagisa se acercó curioso, y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Su hermana traía entre las manos a una muñeca, sin embargo era muy distinta a las habituales. Las del aparador estaban frescas e impolutas, mientras que esta tenía la carita manchada de (suponía) tierra, los cabellos enmarañados y el vestidito rosa lleno de manchas de humedad. No era precisamente agradable a la vista, y Nagisa no pudo disimular la mueca de asco que apareció en su semblante. Su hermana hizo un mohín de disgusto.

—Ahora está así, pero en cuanto la lave y le ponga ropa nueva, volverá a ser preciosa. Es más, tú me ayudarás a hacerlo —sonrió a su hermanito, macabramente. Nagisa protestó, pero su hermana no aceptó reclamo alguno.

Y así fue como empezó el encuentro con aquella muñeca, la cual todavía no tenía nombre. Su hermana le había apartado cuidadosamente los harapos y la había bañado como si se tratase de una niña, incluso le había dicho palabras dulces, como "cariño" y "corazón", palabras que jamás le había dirigido a Nagisa. Él fue el encargado de secarla, y mientras envolvía la toalla en aquel cuerpo artificial, pudo sentir un calor extraño emanando de éste. Dio un grito de sorpresa y la soltó, haciendo que la muñeca cayera al suelo, donde una preocupada jovencita se apresuró a recogerla para después regañar al rubio por su descuido. Nagisa tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de responder que si lo había hecho, era porque la muñeca le quemó las manos… Momento. ¿Cómo es que había podido hacer eso?

La hermana de Nagisa le colocó un vestido color rosa que guardaba junto a otros de distintos colores y que usaba para cambiar a sus "niñas" en ocasiones especiales. Le calzó un par de zapatitos negros y se dedicó a peinarle los rubios cabellos ceremoniosamente, sin que Nagisa pudiese preguntar si ya podía irse.

— ¿Dónde fue que la encontraste? —preguntó al final, curioso. Su hermana pareció contenta de su repentino interés.

—No me lo vas a creer, pero estaba abandonada justo en la entrada de la casa abandonada, ya sabes, la que está a dos cuadras. La vi sentada, recargada en la reja, como si esperara que alguien se apiadara de ella y la llevase consigo… ¡Pobrecita! Me dio tanta pena que decidí traerla. Además no está dañada o algo, es sorprendente lo bien cuidada que está.

Nagisa tuvo que admitir que tenía razón: La muñeca ya limpia y bien vestida, no tenía nada que pedirle a las que reposaban en el cuarto de la mayor. Estaba sonrojada y con una expresión de alegría en el rostro, en una sonrisa pequeña que dejaba entrever sus blancos dientes. La joven finalizó su obra al hacerle un par de trenzas que enmarcaron las finas facciones del objeto.

— ¡Ya sé! —dijo de pronto, y el chico se sorprendió ante su repentina efusividad. Al parecer esa clase de reacciones eran de familia —.Su nombre será "Trencitas rubias". Suena bien, ¿no? —preguntó, aunque el chico comprendió que no le hablaba a él, sino a la muñeca. La sujetó con cuidado y la admiró, antes de darle un abrazo maternal.

—Bienvenida a tu nueva casa, pequeña. Te sentirás muy bien aquí —le dijo, y Nagisa tuvo un mal presentimiento.

oOo

Nagisa se fue a dormir temprano aquella noche. Se encontraba cansado sin saber por qué, sin contar que al otro día debía asistir a la escuela y todo lo demás. Por lo que cerró la puerta de su alcoba, colocó un vaso con agua sobre la mesita de noche por si le daba sed, se enredó entre las sábanas y apagó la luz de su lamparita. Bostezó en la oscuridad, cerrando finalmente los parpados para entrar en el maravilloso mundo de Morfeo.

Empezó a soñar. Se encontraba en una casa grande y espaciosa, con las paredes pintadas de colores pastel. No era la suya y al parecer no había nadie ahí más que él, por lo empezó a recorrer las estancias. En la cocina había un pastel de enormes dimensiones coronado por multitud de cerezas, sin embargo no se acercó a probarlo, pudo más la curiosidad de seguir explorando. Subió las escaleras, atraído por una risita que se escuchó al final de éstas. Sonaba como la de una niña, y Nagisa pensó que tal vez era la dueña de la casa y podría jugar con ella.

En cuanto arribó al segundo piso, el ambiente cambió drásticamente: se abrió ante él un largo pasillo negro, apenas iluminado por puntos de luz en el suelo, mismos que no dejaban ver otra cosa que la negrura del ambiente. Nagisa empezó a caminar en línea recta, ya que no se imaginaba algún otro camino: El pasillo se figuraba infinito, y a cada paso que daba parecía alargarse más y más. Sin contar que la oscuridad se había cernido detrás suyo, y la escalera desapareció.

Escuchó la risa femenina de nueva cuenta, y fue entonces que tuvo miedo. La risa parecía una mezcla entre niña burlona y adulta histérica, y no hacía más que subir de nivel al punto que tuvo que cubrirse los oídos con las manos y parar su caminata. Y de pronto, las vio: las luces del piso aumentaron de intensidad e iluminaron lo que parecieron altas repisas a reventar de muñecas. Muñecas con vestidos de holanes, con _yukatas_ , de cabellos castaños, negros y pelirrojos, y ojos enormes que se posaron todos a la vez, en él. El muchacho tragó saliva antes de salir corriendo despavorido, sin embargo las luces se encendían a su paso dejando ver a las muñecas, que ya no tenían su clásica expresión estática sino que sonreían, como si se divirtieran ante su sufrimiento.

" _¿A dónde vas? ¿A dónde te diriges? ¿Qué no lo sabes?..."_

Nagisa seguía corriendo, pero nada pasaba: No llegaba al final del pasillo, no había nadie esperándolo para ayudarle, no había ninguna puerta, ¡nada! Las muñecas seguían ahí observándolo y pudo ver que los ojos de la mayoría se habían entornado, lo cual aunado a la sonrisa les provocaba una mueca horrible. Nagisa hipaba, muerto del terror, y podía sentir cómo unas diminutas manitas se aferraban a su ropa en pos de detener su huida, de hacerlo caer. La risa continuaba con la novedad de que ya no era una voz nada más sino muchas, las voces chillonas de todos aquellos seres, combinadas.

" _¿Qué no lo sabes?..."_

Repentinamente observó una luz en plena oscuridad. Aquello lo motivó a continuar andando, ya que estaba seguro de llegar al final de aquella pesadilla. Ahora la veía bien: Había una puerta. Una puerta que se le hizo extrañamente familiar, pero que no titubeó al abrir en pos de salvarse de aquel horror… Trencitas rubias lo esperaba del otro lado.

" _No hay donde esconderse en un mal sueño"_

Nagisa despertó de un brinco, bañado en sudor y tomando aire como si de verdad hubiese estado corriendo. La oscuridad repentina le asustó, pero pudo distinguir las formas de su habitación después de un rato. Sus manos se apretaron en torno a la sábana, y no pudo más que cerrar los parpados para después dejar salir un suspiro de alivio. Volteó a la izquierda apresurado, en la mesita donde había dejado previamente el vaso con agua.

Trencitas rubias estaba ahí sentada, su cuerpecito bien acomodado sobre el mueble. Nagisa pudo sentir su mirada fija en él a pesar de la oscuridad, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar. Se mordió la lengua y, tembloroso, volvió a recostarse en la cama y se echó encima la sábana, cubriendo incluso su cabeza. Así cualquiera sentiría calor, pero Nagisa sudaba frío, de miedo. Ella estaba en su habitación, siendo que su hermana la había colocado en su cuarto y él cerró la puerta antes de acostarse. ¿Cómo la había abierto? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Sería que en realidad lo había alucinado, debido a la sugestión de su pesadilla?

De un movimiento apartó las sábanas, esperando encontrarla desprevenida: No estaba. La buscó con la mirada en la oscuridad, en el mueble, incluso se asustó al pensar que estaba en la cama con él, pero afortunadamente no fue así. Suspiró, entonces la había soñado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se incorporó, sin embargo un quejido emergió de su garganta en cuanto su pie tocó el suelo. Presuroso encendió la luz, topándose con pequeños trozos de vidrio regados por el piso. Nagisa volvió a la cama a examinar su herida, afortunadamente no había sido nada grave y la sangre dejó de fluir después de un par de gotas. Frunció el ceño, preocupado; ¿cómo es que el vaso se había caído si en ningún momento lo tocó, mucho menos lo escuchó? Y recordó que la muñeca estaba sentada en la mesa, justo al lado del objeto.

No recogió los vidrios hasta la mañana siguiente, y esa noche durmió con la luz del cuarto encendida.

oOo

Nagisa entró cojeando a la cocina. La dueña de la muñeca, su hermana, se encontraba ahí, y al verlo no hizo más que obligarlo a tomar asiento y revisar su herida.

— ¡Pudiste haberte lastimado mucho más! ¿Por qué no gritaste para que mamá o alguna de nosotras fuera a auxiliarte? —preguntó mientras lo curaba. El rubio bajó el rostro: no podía decirle la verdad, o lo tacharía de loco. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y entonces miró atentamente a su hermana.

La joven lucía extraña, como… apagada. Traía puesto un suéter a pesar de que no hacía frío, cosa que extrañó a Nagisa. Después de atender al menor se incorporó y se acercó al lavabo, arremangándose la prenda. Nagisa ahogó un grito de terror.

Los antebrazos de su hermana se encontraban surcados de arañazos. Lucían frescos y rojos, e incluso pudo observar restos de sangre seca en uno de ellos. Al darse cuenta de la mirada del chico, la jovencita dio un respingo y se apresuró a arreglarse la ropa.

—N-no le digas nada a nadie —balbuceó, a la par que se abrazaba a sí misma —-.P-por favor, no lo hagas… Y-yo no sé… Esto… ¡No fui yo! ¡Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así! —Aseguró, nerviosa —.C-cuando desperté estaban ahí, y ella… Trencitas rubias…

Nagisa se quedó en blanco, sin saber qué decir. Su hermana agachó la cabeza antes de empezar a llorar, temblando.

—Estaba… Estaba al lado de mi cama, p-pero yo recuerdo haberla dejado en el estante junto a las demás muñecas… E-ella me estaba… Me estaba mirando, p-pero había algo en sus ojos, algo… algo horrible.

El rubio intentó recordar si había escuchado algo en la noche anterior, después de su accidente. No había escuchado ningún grito femenino, tan sólo el silencio…

— ¡Te juro que no lo estoy inventando! ¡Sabes que yo no creo en esta clase de cosas! Nagisa… —le llamó, en tono lastimero —T-tú me crees, ¿no es así? ¿Verdad que tú me crees?

Él la miró. Ella nunca le había hablado con tal apremio, con tal necesidad… Incluso, con una pizca de dulzura. Se acercó a ella y, tímido, la abrazó en silencio, abrazo que fue correspondido enseguida por la mayor.

En ese momento no mencionó el hecho de sentirse observado mientras conversaban, y tampoco le dijo sobre la sombra que cruzó la puerta de la cocina, frente a él. Se pegó más a su hermana y cerró los parpados, necesitaba fingir no haber visto aquel trozo de tela rosa.

II

—…Después de eso, ella se armó de valor para tomar a la muñeca y llevársela. Me parece que la colocó en el mismo lugar donde la encontró, afuera de la casa abandonada.

— ¿De casualidad no fue ése el lugar que se incendió? —interrumpió Haruka. Creía recordar que cierta ocasión Nagisa había llegado a la escuela muy agitado, comentándoles a él y a Makoto (Rin todavía no llegaba a sus vidas) que había ocurrido un accidente cerca de su casa, una casa abandonada que se quemó misteriosamente. El rubio asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡Exactamente! Tienes una buena memoria _, Haru-chan_ —sonrió el menor —.De hecho… La casa se quemó dos días después de que mi hermana dejara ahí a Trencitas rubias.

Rei tragó saliva. Debía admitir que a pesar de sus dudas, la historia de Nagisa había logrado sacarle un buen escalofrío. No volvería a ver las muñecas de la misma manera.

—Afortunadamente mi hermana se repuso de sus heridas y todo está bien. Incluso ahora, me defiende si es que las otras desean hacerme alguna travesura —comentó el jovencito —.Aunque debo admitir que a veces despierto a mitad de la noche pensando que encontraré a la muñeca ahí, a mi lado… Mirándome fijamente, o tal vez como miraba a mi hermana… ¡Realmente espero que nunca pase eso!

Sin más, exhaló y apagó el fuego de la vela. Ahora solamente quedaban dos luces alumbrando la estancia, la cual lució más oscura que nunca. Gou tembló un poco, y Makoto al notarlo, colocó la diestra en su hombro con suavidad.

—Tranquila, todo está bien. Estoy seguro que la electricidad volverá en cualquier momento —dijo con su habitual calma. Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de tragar saliva, insegura.

—Chi… Chicos. ¿No se dieron cuenta? —Preguntó, y su labio inferior tembló un poco antes de hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir hablando —.E-En la parte de arriba, en el segundo piso… S-sonó algo.

Todos parpadearon sorprendidos. Haruka dirigió su vista al final de la salita, ahí donde iniciaba la escalera para subir a la planta alta, en pos de distinguir algo. Desde luego, no pudo hacerlo.

—E-espera… ¿Qué dices que sonó, _Gou-chan_? —interrogó Nagisa, y por primera vez la joven no le riñó por llamarla así, tan concentrada se encontraba en imitar a su _sempai_ y mirar hacia la oscuridad.

—Es que, yo… Estoy segura que algo hizo ruido cuando Nagisa nos contaba su historia. Fueron como… Como una puerta abriéndose.

—Imposible. Todos estamos aquí —se apresuró a decir el de gafas. No le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba el asunto —.S-seguro te dejaste llevar por el cuento y creíste oír algo…

— ¡No! ¡De verdad lo escuché! —Afirmó ella, cada vez más nerviosa —.A-además, ¿cómo es posible que ninguno de los vecinos de _sempai_ hayan venido a preguntar si estamos bien? ¡Desde que iniciamos, no hemos oído ruidos del exterior! Ni ruidos de autos o de otras personas…Y, aparte… ¿Ya han hecho el intento de incorporarse?

Makoto parpadeó, confundido. Se encontraban todos en la misma postura desde que habían iniciado el 'juego', y ahora que lo pensaba, ninguno la había cambiado en el transcurso de las narraciones. Él por su parte ni siquiera sentía sus miembros entumecidos, cosa rara, por lo que hizo caso a lo dicho por la pelirroja e hizo el ademán de levantarse del cojín.

—…No puedo —pronunció atónito —Yo… No puedo levantarme — añadió, mirando fijamente a los demás. Rei lo imitó y sus piernas no le respondieron, ahogando un grito de asombro y miedo.

—Esto… ¡Esto no puede ser! —Exclamó — ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Se miraron entre sí, rogando por una explicación lógica a pesar de que sabían que no la obtendrían. Nagisa fue el que habló, su vista fija en las dos velas que quedaban.

—…Hay que terminar lo que empezamos —farfulló. Los presentes lo miraron con una muda expresión de terror.

* * *

 _Tarde pero seguro, he aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia. De verdad muchísimas disculpas por no haberlo subido antes, pero tuve varias cosas que hacer y cero inspiración… Bueno, inspiración para Free!, porque para otros fandoms he andado bien puesta (?). En fin, decidí dejar los espíritus de lado para tocar el tema de los muñecos poseídos. Espero que no hayan pensado en Anabelle o películas similares al momento de describir a "Trencitas rubias", aunque supongo que es inevitable. A veces pienso que las películas de terror tocan este tema de forma más bien paródica, por lo que intenté hacer a Trencitas Rubias lo más silenciosa y tenebrosa que pude. Es decir, si la hubiera puesto corriendo a medio cuarto con un cuchillo en su manita, pienso que les hubiese sacado una buena carcajada en lugar de un escalofrío que es lo que busco xD sobre la hermana de Nagisa, desconozco si sus hermanas aparecen en alguna novela, por lo que me abstuve de ponerle nombre y me limité a describirla vagamente._

 _Y bueno, como verán las cosas se han puesto feas para nuestros nadadores favoritos. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué puerta han logrado abrir en casa de Haruka? Lo averiguaremos en los siguientes dos capítulos._

 _Me despido no sin antes agradecerles muchísimo por leer y comentar esta pequeña y extravagante historia. No sé si estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo al describir escenas de miedo, por lo que al leer sus reviews me lleno de alegría al saber que logré asustarlos. Suena un poco extraño, lo sé, perdonen mi rareza (?). Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo que tal vez no fue tan aterrador como los anteriores, pero de igual modo ojalá les haya gustado. ¡Hasta la próxima y no recojan muñecas que encuentren en la calle, por favor!_


	4. Espíritus de los muertos

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. La imagen de portada pertenece al manga Fuan no tane de Masaaki Nakayama._

 _Dedicado con cariño a todos aquellos que leen, comentan y más todavía, disfrutan esta historia. Sepan perdonar la tardanza._

* * *

Makoto tragó saliva en un inútil afán de tranquilizarse. Rei lo imitó, aunque era notoria su frente perlada de sudor y los movimientos que hacía sobre su asiento.

—Es… Es imposible —musitó, más para él que para los presentes —.Cuando _Haruka-sempai_ , pudimos levantarnos. Pero, ahora…

— El ambiente… se siente más pesado —comentó el anfitrión. Nanase tamborileaba los dedos sobre el suelo, aunque se detuvo en seco para no hacer ruido. No quería decirlo, pero en ese momento se sentía como cuando era un pequeño y _ellos_ estaban ahí, acompañándole. Bajó el rostro.

Nagisa no sabía qué decir. El silencio era incómodo, sobre todo al intentar escuchar los sonidos que Gou afirmaba haber oído. Entreabrió la boca cuando de pronto el sonido de algo cayéndose en la parte de arriba se escuchó, causando la agitación de los presentes.

— ¿Oyeron? ¡Se los dije! ¡Hay algo en el segundo piso! —exclamó la pelirroja, abrazándose a sí misma. La vista de todos se dirigió a la escalera, como si esperasen que alguien o algo descendiese por ellas en cualquier momento. Cosa que no sucedió, o si así fue, no pudieron verlo.

—Pero… ¿qué está pasando aquí? Con todo esto, abrimos un… ¿un portal? —preguntó el de gafas. Si bien no creía en todo eso (aunque ya no valía decirlo en una situación así), sabía sobre la leyenda de las cien historias: al momento de contarlas e ir apagando las velas, les daban la oportunidad a seres extraños para traspasar hacia su mundo. Nadie le respondió, hasta que Haruka alzó el rostro y dirigió la vista a él y después a Gou.

—Siguen ustedes —dijo sin más. Ambos tragaron saliva, conscientes de que tenía razón. La flama de las velas se agitó en el momento en que elevaron las manos para realizar el juego de selección.

 _Piedra, papel o tijera… Piedra, papel o tijera… Piedra, papel…_

En lugar de aplaudir como había hecho en los anteriores juegos, Nagisa exhaló un suspiro que casi sonó de alivio. Haruka frunció el entrecejo mientras Makoto hizo un gesto de preocupación.

La seleccionada había sido Gou. La chica se quedó paralizada, con la mano todavía en el aire.

—Y-yo… no sé qué decir… —comentó de pronto, intentando reponerse —.No tengo… no tengo ninguna historia…

—Tranquila, estoy seguro que si lo piensas bien encontrarás algo —dijo Makoto en un afán de animarla —.No tiene que ser algo demasiado íntimo, quizás… algo que te haya contado Rin o tus padres…

La pelirroja guardó silencio, y fue imposible ver su semblante debido a que colocó la mano por encima de la flama de su vela, como si quisiera calentársela.

—M-muy bien. En realidad sí es algo que tiene que ver con mi hermano… y con mi papá.

En el piso de arriba, otra puerta se abrió.

II

El mar estaba en calma en esa noche de enero. Gou contempló la escena y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda ante la oscuridad de su alrededor. Se aferró a las piernas de su padre, quien le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Todo está bien. Mira, se reflejan unas estrellas en el fondo —dijo, y el único interesado en comprobar sus palabras fue Rin, que corrió a asomarse por la borda. Gou tuvo miedo de que aquella inmensidad se terminara tragando a su hermano, pero afortunadamente no pasó: el pelirrojo volvió junto a ellos con un mohín de fastidio en el rostro.

— ¡Pues yo no vi nada! —contestó, y su padre le pasó un brazo por la espalda. Gou los miró y después su vista se posó en el agua, que mecía al barco con suavidad.

Era la primera vez (o al menos la única que recordaría en el futuro) que salían los tres juntos a navegar en el barco pesquero de su padre. Aunque navegar no era la palabra adecuada: estaban en medio del mar con la única compañía de la noche y la luna, que brillaba con intensidad a pesar de estar en cuarto menguante. Gou no sabía si su madre había estado de acuerdo, pero la mochila llena de sándwiches de atún le daba una idea. Rin tomó uno entre sus manos y lo mordisqueó, mirando fascinado su entorno. A Gou le hubiese gustado mostrar el mismo entusiasmo, pero su semblante denotaba preocupación y nerviosismo. Era una niña pequeña después de todo.

—Papá, cuéntanos una historia —pidió de pronto Rin, y el señor Matsuoka se quedó un momento pensativo, como buscando en su acervo mental algún cuento adecuado para complacer a sus hijos.

—Bueno… ¿ya conocen la de la Sirenita? —preguntó, y el niño hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— ¡Ese cuento es para bebés y nosotros ya somos grandes! —contestó, lo cual era de cierto modo una mentira. Tal vez podría aplicarse aquella frase con él, pero no con Gou. Escuchó reír a su padre.

— ¡Cierto! Lo olvidaba. ¿Entonces, qué quieren escuchar?

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron.

— ¡Cuéntanos una historia de terror!

Gou instantáneamente ocultó la cara en la ropa de su padre, y él lo notó.

—Mamá se enojará mucho si Gou llega asustada a casa —explicó al menor, quien miró a su hermana.

— ¡No te preocupes, no te pasará nada! Yo te protegeré —le sonrió, y su padre hizo lo mismo, conmovido —.Mira, si comes algo no te dará tanto miedo —mintió (o tal vez, en su mente infantil, pensaba lo mismo), a la par que agarraba otro sándwich para dárselo. Ella lo tomó en silencio.

—Aun así, no lo sé. Las historias de terror que implican el mar, no son apropiadas para los niños —dijo el señor Matsuoka, entrecerrando los párpados. Rin bufó.

— ¡Anda, no sentiremos nada de temor! ¿Verdad? —preguntó a Gou, ilusionado. La niña asintió en silencio, lo más segura que pudo. Su padre suspiró, derrotado.

—Está bien. Esta historia me la contaron cuando yo tenía más o menos su edad… Me daba miedo, pero era de mis favoritas —sonrió de lado, recordando aquella época cada vez más lejana —.Es sobre los espíritus que habitan en el fondo del mar.

— ¡Ah! ¿Y pueden respirar bajo el agua? —dijo Rin, sorprendido. Su padre rio un poco antes de continuar.

—No necesitan respirar. Ahora, escuchen con atención. En el mar habitan espíritus de todo tipo, pero hay unos en especial que son los más temibles: las almas de los ahogados.

Gou dejó de masticar el pan, atenta al cuento. Escuchaba que en el pueblo, ocasionalmente, se comentaba algo sobre los que se ahogaban. No sabía en sí a qué se referían, pero la sola palabra le resultaba espantosa.

—Los que se ahogan no obtienen el descanso hasta después de mucho tiempo. Entonces, cuando ven un barco, hacen todo lo posible por hundirlo para tener compañía.

La niña tragó con dificultad, la comida le supo repentinamente insípida.

—Aunque bueno, no siempre hacen eso. Las almas de los ahogados suben de vez en cuando a la superficie, ¿y saben qué hacen? —Los niños lo miraron expectantes —.Cuentan historias. Cuentan historias a los oídos de los pescadores y les impiden dormir.

—Eso no suena tan malo como hundir un barco —interrumpió Rin.

—Sí, no suena tan malo. Pero no es agradable estar a solas con los muertos, escuchando el eco de sus voces en los oídos. Son tantos, y todos hablan a la vez… Muchos quedan sordos después de eso… o pierden la razón —siguió el mayor —.Hay métodos para que las almas de los ahogados no suban a las embarcaciones, también es conveniente darles ofrendas o rezar en los templos para pedir su descanso.

—Papá, ¿qué clase de historias cuentan los ahogados? —preguntó Rin, y el señor Matsuoka dirigió su vista al frente, ahí donde terminaba el pequeño barco pesquero y empezaba la inmensidad del agua, donde sólo el movimiento continuo indicaba la presencia de vida.

—Nadie lo sabe —respondió, y Gou lo miró extrañada. Rin alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, eso para los que se quedan despiertos. ¿Y los que se duermen? No creo que los hombres en alta mar puedan quedarse así noche tras noche, ¿verdad?

El mayor pareció reaccionar y soltó una risita.

—Tienes toda la razón, no pueden: Es por eso que las almas de los ahogados los castigan. Dormidos, los espíritus hablan y les revelan la fecha de su muerte. Muchos lo olvidan en cuanto despiertan, aunque supongo que es mejor eso a pasar la noche escuchando a las almas y sus cuentos, ¿no?

Rin asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y Gou lo imitó.

—Pues bien, es todo. Es sólo una vieja leyenda de los pescadores, no hay de qué preocuparse. No tienes miedo, ¿cierto? —preguntó, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Gou. Ella negó con la cabeza —.Ahora, ¿quieren dormir adentro o aquí, bajo la luz de la luna?

La respuesta era más que obvia, y el pelirrojo se apresuró a acomodar el saco de dormir para luego hacer lo mismo con el de Gou. El mar seguía tranquilo y una brisa fresca inundaba el ambiente, sin contar la luna y las pocas estrellas que iluminaban el cielo… digno de una postal. Poco después de acomodarse, escuchó la respiración de su padre junto a la de su hermano. Gou quiso imitarlos pero no pudo hacerlo: se quedó ahí, sentada en su saco mirando la lejanía. Debía admitir la hermosura del paisaje, pero no dejaba de provocarle una sensación de incomodidad difícil de describir.

Su padre había acomodado una lámpara de mano entre ambos, por si Gou despertaba o por si le daba miedo la oscuridad. Estaban iluminados por la luna y la lámpara principal del barco, pero aun así había algo que la inquietaba. ¿Sería que la historia la había espantado a tal grado?

Tomó la lámpara en silencio y, dudosa, la encendió para apuntarla hacia enfrente, tan sólo para corroborar que todo estaba bien. Fue entonces que lo percibió por el rabillo del ojo: un movimiento en la parte derecha de la barca.

Al principio no sintió ningún temor, cosa extraña debido a las pasadas sensaciones, pero al ver que el movimiento se hacía más constante un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. En un arrebato de coraje, apuntó la lamparita en dirección al sitio y entreabrió la boca, pero ningún sonido emergió de ella.

Alguien se sujetaba al borde de la barca. El movimiento era el de sus dedos que se tensaban para escalar aquel muro improvisado y emerger de las profundidades del abismo marino. Gou lo contempló atónita e incapaz de mover un solo músculo para advertirles a su padre y a su hermano el peligro que corrían.

La criatura tenía dedos largos, similares a los humanos, pero parecían estar hechos de oscuridad de tan negros que estaban. Se impulsó y observó cómo aparecía completo el brazo derecho y luego lo demás, aunque cerró con fuerza los párpados intentando salir de aquella pesadilla, por lo que no vio al ser caer (sin hacer ruido) dentro de la barca, en un charco de agua salada y con larguísimas algas marinas amarradas en su cuello. Al principio le costó trabajo incorporarse y cayó un par de veces antes de levantarse, dirigiéndose lentamente hacia donde la familia se encontraba. Gou se cubrió completamente con la manta, pero un aroma a sal penetró sus fosas nasales y escuchó cómo la criatura empezaba a hablar en un lenguaje incomprensible.

Gou no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

oOo

Una claridad repentina provocó que frunciera el ceño antes de abrir los ojos de par en par y se levantó de un salto, mirando a todos lados.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves agitada —Preguntó su padre, quien se había despertado desde mucho antes para verificar que todo estuviera en orden —.Una ola nos golpeó anoche, estábamos tan dormidos que no nos dimos cuenta. Ni modo, tuve que trapear —le sonrió, y ella recordó a la criatura. Buscó con la mirada a Rin, quien continuaba durmiendo, ajeno a todo — ¿Tuviste un mal sueño, mi niña? O tal vez te sentiste mal por el movimiento del barco... —ella negó con la cabeza —.Pues yo si tuve un sueño extraño —empezó a decir —.No lo recuerdo en particular, pero sí había una palabra… ¿cuál era?

Gou lo miró fijo, y sintió unas repentinas ganas de llorar. No era posible, todo había sido un sueño… Las almas de los ahogados no existían…

— ¡Ah, sí! La palabra era "pronto"

II

Todos habían guardado silencio después de la historia de la joven. Ella se mantenía en silencio, con la mirada baja, y a pesar de que no se escuchaba, los chicos sabían que estaba llorando por los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo de cuando en cuando. Como pudo, elevó la vela para apagarla con un soplo suave.

—…N-no puedo responderles si tienen alguna pregunta… De verdad no recuerdo qué fue lo que…

— ¡No, no, no es necesario que lo hagas! Comprendemos que es algo difícil para ti —se apresuró a responder Makoto, y los demás asintieron. Rei rebuscó entre sus bolsillos con la mano libre hasta encontrar un pañuelo que le entregó a Tachibana para dárselo a la pelirroja. En cuanto lo tuvo, se limpió y tomó aire.

—Está bien. Todos hemos compartido cosas que nos han marcado de alguna u otra forma —contestó ella, esbozando una sonrisa triste. Aquella situación había hecho olvidarse momentáneamente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, por lo que un nuevo sonido en la parte de arriba los tomó desprevenidos.

— ¿Seguimos igual, no es así? —preguntó Haruka. Por mucho que se esforzaran, incorporarse resultaba imposible, como si alguien (o algo) les sujetara de los hombros para obligarles a permanecer en su lugar hasta que terminaran el juego (si es que podía llamársele así). Nagisa bajó la vista.

—Yo… quería disculparme —dijo de pronto —.No pensé que esto terminaría así…

Rei se abstuvo de dar su opinión, y Makoto negó con la cabeza.

—No es tu culpa, no sabías que algo así podría pasar —aseguró. Era increíble como a pesar de ser una persona relativamente asustadiza, intentaba mantener la calma y brindarles a todos aunque fuera un poco de comodidad —.Creo que no es necesario el juego de la piedra y el papel para saber quién sigue.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el de lentes, quien torció la boca.

—De verdad no tengo ningu…

Una lámpara de noche que estaba cerca de él explotó repentinamente en un ruido que sobresaltó a todos. Los fragmentos del objeto salieron lanzados, por lo que se cubrieron con las manos apresuradamente. Rei no pudo hacerlo, y un trozo de vidrio le rozó la mejilla, provocándole un rasguño que no tardó en sangrar. Afortunadamente no había sido demasiado profundo, pero lo dejó aturdido.

— ¡Tienes que contar tu historia, _Rei-chan_! —exclamó Nagisa.

Rei quiso tragar saliva, pero la garganta se le había secado. No quería contar nada por un motivo: cuando terminara, tendría que apagar la vela. Y estaba seguro que cuando lo hiciera, algo iba a pasar. Algo terrible.

* * *

 _No tengo cara para la horrible tardanza que ha tenido este capítulo. Tenía un previo para la historia de Gou, pero tuve que reescribir todo porque no estaba contenta del resultado. Para ser sincera, este me gustó más XD_

 _Sí, abandoné mucho el fandom pero hey, ¡estoy de vuelta! Por cierto, el próximo capítulo (y el último, omg) estará más pronto de lo que creen, así que no desesperen que sería incapaz de abandonar este fic y dejarlos a todos con la duda de qué ocurrió. Espero les haya gustado esta parte y sería genial que dejaran reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


	5. Voces de insectos

_Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados con meros fines de entretenimiento. La imagen de portada pertenece al manga "Fuan no tane" de Masaaki Nakayama._

 _¡Y llegamos finalmente al último capítulo de esta historia! Sin más preámbulos, espero les guste._

* * *

Rei intentó tragar saliva aunque tenía la boca seca. Se había llevado la diestra a la mejilla en cuanto el cristal tocó su piel, y afortunadamente la herida aunque ardía, había dejado de sangrar y se curaría con facilidad, o al menos eso deseaba creer (y esperaba también que no dejara ninguna cicatriz). Había algo más que le preocupaba, como el hecho de sentir las miradas de sus cuatro compañeros sobre él, expectantes. Sabía lo que querían y no deseaba complacerlos, de verdad que no... La sensación de incomodidad se hacía más grande a cada segundo, y creyó ver algo de reojo, algo que cruzó rápido la puerta para ocultarse de su vista en la oscuridad. No había escapatoria.

Makoto entreabrió la boca, indeciso de qué decir. Rei había escuchado las palabras de aliento que les dedicó a sus amigos durante el transcurso de la noche, y sabía que ahora era su turno de oírlas.

—Adelante. Estamos contigo —dijo el joven Tachibana, sonriéndole en un gesto tranquilizador. Su sonrisa no parecía forzada, y a Rei se le hizo increíble que continuase dándoles aliento a pesar de las circunstancias. Los otros tres permanecían en silencio: Gou con la mirada baja, Haruka con su mutismo habitual y Nagisa tan sólo lo miró fijamente, como pidiéndole que hiciera caso a Makoto e iniciara de una vez. Era extraordinario verlo así de callado, lamentablemente Rei no podía disfrutar de ese silencio. Torció la boca y se acomodó las gafas al tiempo que miró su vela, la única que quedaba encendida y que parecía una luciérnaga brillando en un bosque oscuro. Y por fin, recordó.

—Mi… mi abuela vive en un pueblo lejos de aquí —empezó a decir —.Es un lugar tranquilo, rodeado de pastizales, naturaleza y todo lo demás. No es particularmente bonito, pero hay un lugar en especial que es bastante… —se quedó callado, y sus amigos lo observaron con preocupación. Makoto lo tomó del hombro, preocupado, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Rei parpadeó.

—A-ah, sí, es un lugar bastante… bastante hermoso… —continuó.

Todos los chicos lo observaron en silencio, procurando concentrarse en la voz de su amigo narrando el relato, y no en las sombras que se movían tras sus espaldas.

II

" _No hay que acercarse jamás al campo detrás de la colina, porque hay muchos peligros. No por los animales, hay más cosas que… es mejor no hablar del tema"_

Rei rodó los ojos al recordar las palabras de su abuela. Él no quería ir al viejo pueblo donde la mujer vivía, no por ella sino porque se aburría mortalmente. No tenía ningún conocido por lo que no podía hablar con alguien, y las niñas únicamente lo miraban de lejos, riendo bajito. Quedarse en casa y leer un libro sonaba como una opción viable, tan sólo que los dos tomos que había llevado consigo se los terminó en el viaje de ida. Salir a explorar era otra cosa que podía hacer, a solas y sin alejarse demasiado. Eso hasta que escuchó la advertencia de la anciana, a la que realmente no le puso excesiva atención.

Había cumplido recientemente los doce años y se sentía capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo. Claro que si aparecía un animal salvaje pensaba correr y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo las palabras de su abuela le hicieron recordar que no era a los animales a quienes debía temerle, sino a algo más que no deseó revelarle… Sospechoso. ¿Algún criminal? Sonaba ilógico, aquel pueblo pecaba de tranquilo. ¿Algo sobrenatural? La sola idea le hizo soltar una risita.

Continuó caminando por unos minutos, indiferente de a donde lo llevaban sus pasos. El bosque no era especialmente bonito, tan sólo había árboles y se escuchaba a unos pájaros cantar a la lejanía. Suspiró frustrado, esperaba encontrarse con algo interesante pero tan sólo una mariposa amarilla voló frente a él, internándose en un claro. Rei la siguió con la vista, aquel insecto había llamado su atención: volaba de una forma extraña, y el color de sus alas brillaba ante la luz del sol. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en todo el día, y sin proponérselo se apresuró a seguirla.

Los pájaros dejaron de cantar súbitamente al tiempo que el menor apartaba un par de arbustos. Había perdido de vista a la mariposa y pensaba regresar cuando sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al contemplar el sitio donde había llegado y en el que no reparó antes: un campo digno de toda postal, con flores y árboles que mecían sus hojas al sol con toda la calma del mundo. Abrió la boca, asombrado. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese visto antes ese sitio? Y eso que estuvo recorriéndolo todo, al menos eso creía. Había flores de todo tipo, aunque en ese momento no supo reconocer sus clases, lo único que le importaba eran aquellos colores tan bonitos que provocaron que entrecerrase los párpados. Estornudó debido al polen y la mariposa con alas amarillas pasó a su lado, pero esta vez no le puso atención.

Entró al campo con cuidado de no pisar ninguna flor (hacerlo le resultaría imperdonable), y rozó con la punta de los dedos las más próximas. Tenía ganas de recostarse sobre el césped y grabarse en la memoria toda esa belleza natural, guardarla para disfrutarla después, cuando volviera a casa encerrado entre cuatro paredes. Otra mariposa pasó frente a sus ojos, una exquisita criatura de alas azules y gran tamaño, indiferente de la invasión humana en su territorio. Rei la siguió con la mirada y pensó que le hubiese gustado llevar algún frasco para capturarla y poder apreciarla mejor antes de dejarla libre. Terminó arrodillándose para acercar su nariz a una flor que se abrió delante de él, exhibiendo sin ningún pudor su desnuda belleza. Extrañamente el aroma no le hizo estornudar como minutos antes, y pudo apreciar que era dulzón aunque no en exceso, tal y como le gustaba. Creyó ver de reojo a la mariposa amarilla que le había guiado hasta ahí, ¿sería un santuario natural? Recordó entonces la advertencia de su abuela, posiblemente la gente del pueblo quería mantener el lugar a salvo y por ello lo instaba a alejarse.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en lo que estaba inclinado hacia la flor y después a otra que se abrió de la misma manera. El aroma era igual de delicioso que el anterior, y por alguna razón misteriosa le recordó a los mejores momentos de su vida: la comida de su madre, los cuentos de su padre y los juegos con su hermano mayor. Parpadeó, empezaba a sentirse mareado, embriagado por aquellas esencias y sobre todo por la belleza del campo que parecía extenderse hasta el infinito. La mariposa azul se posó en un capullo y movió sus antenas, como intentando llamar su atención.

Hay ocasiones en las que no se sabe por qué, pero se tiene la idea de que _algo_ está mal. Apenas un instante, un movimiento repentino desata esa rara sensación, que parece nacer en la boca del estómago y empieza a subir hasta atorarse en la garganta impidiendo la correcta respiración. Rei se llevó la diestra a la cabeza, misma que parecía estar dándole vueltas cada vez más y más rápido. Algo le decía que se levantara y volviera a casa, pero las piernas no le respondían. La mariposa amarilla ahora estaba acompañada de otras de distintos colores, mismos que ya no se molestó en identificar. El vértigo continuaba, y por Dios, el aroma…

Su olfato detectó de pronto otro olor. Al inicio no era gran cosa, ya que la fragancia floral lo opacaba, pero después se hizo más fuerte… Era un aroma repugnante, como el agua que se queda estancada en un florero. De repente la mariposa azul emprendió el vuelo y se acercó a él, por lo que Rei la miró sin ganas y ella le sonrió. Una alarma se disparó en su cabeza: ¿cómo que el insecto le había sonreído?... y descubrió que el insecto no era tal: un diminuto ser de apariencia andrógina lo observaba con curiosidad, moviendo unas alas azules adheridas a su espalda para no caer. Sus ojos eran enormes y un brillante tono negro cubría totalmente la esclerótica, no miró su vestimenta ya que se concentró en sus manos: tenía unas garras diminutas pero afiladas, en una pose de ataque como si fuera un depredador acechando a su presa. Abrió la boca: una fila de pequeños y afilados dientes le provocaron a Rei un escalofrío. Se percató entonces que los otros insectos que la acompañaban eran iguales: garras larguísimas que contrastaban con sus pequeños cuerpos, ojos negros que lo miraban con malicia y una pizca de deseo, como si Rei fuese un pedazo de comida, un platillo apetitoso puesto delante de una horda de hambrientos comensales.

El olor aumentó. Opacaba la dulzura de las flores, y ahora apestaba a podrido, y creyó ver entre las plantas un bulto negro que no había notado antes, el culpable de aquel hedor. No logró saber de qué se trataba porque uno de los seres se adelantó a los demás y se movió alrededor de Rei, como un mosquito en busca de sangre. Aunque, ¿cómo sabía que no buscaba algo similar? El de gafas movió las manos asustado, intentando ahuyentarlo y logrando incorporarse para enseguida salir corriendo, trastabillando, sin importarle pisar el campo y las flores que minutos antes no deseaba profanar. Pasó al lado del bulto, percatándose de unos blancos gusanos que bajaban lentamente de él, y su mirada se topó con un agujero del que emergían aquellos insectos: la boca abierta de un cadáver verdoso recostado entre las flores, y que tenía la mirada fija en él. Ahogó un grito.

Las criaturas revoloteaban a su alrededor, Rei podía escuchar el aleteo frenético de sus alas, zumbidos que le provocaban un aturdimiento cada vez mayor. Un dolor repentino en la nuca, como una punzada, le sacó un jadeo que incentivó a que continuase su marcha hasta que un par más de pinchazos provocaran que cayera al suelo, perdiendo la conciencia. El batir de las diminutas alas de aquellos seres lo persiguieron en sueños.

III

—No recuerdo más, me desperté en casa y mi abuela me estaba atendiendo —continuó Rei —.Dios mío, estaba en un estado tan lamentable… me dolía cada parte del cuerpo. Llamaron al médico… incluso a un monje.

Los chicos lo miraban esperando la continuación del relato. Rei se pasó la diestra por los cabellos, haciendo una mueca.

—Hadas. Recuerdo que las llamaron así. Al final me terminaron contando que esa parte del bosque les pertenece y no les gusta que entre absolutamente nadie… Jamás les dije sobre lo otro, sobre el… el cuerpo que encontré. No supe de quién era, tengo entendido que había personas desaparecidas —Rei se quedó un rato en silencio antes de volver a hablar —.Tal vez debieron habérmelo dicho desde el principio para que no fuera para allá —suspiró, frustrado —.Aunque…

Nagisa ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

— ¿Aunque qué, _Rei-chan_?

El de lentes dudó un poco antes de responder.

—Es que, a pesar de todo… cuando lo recuerdo, pienso que esas criaturas eran… hermosas.

Makoto parpadeó con sorpresa, por lo que Rei tuvo la necesidad de seguir hablando.

— ¡De verdad! Es decir, fue aterrador, pero… el color de sus alas, la delicadez de sus cuerpos… nunca he visto algo tan hermoso y no creo volver a verlo jamás.

Gou hizo una mueca.

—Bueno, siempre he pensado que tienes gustos extraños…

Rei iba a responder pero no lo hizo, quedándose con la vista fija en su vela. Sabía lo que debía hacer, pero ¿y después? ¿Qué pasaría en cuanto la apagase? No quería averiguarlo y estaba seguro que los demás tampoco, pero tenía que seguir el protocolo… Tenía la sensación de que si no lo hacía, pasaría algo más espantoso que lo anteriormente experimentado. El labio inferior le tembló antes de inhalar y soltar el aire. El fuego se apagó al instante, y la oscuridad invadió la estancia. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, tan sólo el golpeteo de los nerviosos corazones de los chicos y su respiración que procuraban modular. Rei sintió entonces un toque en la espalda, era la mano de Nagisa que se aferró a la suya, y la de Makoto que tomó la libre. Así, tomados de las manos, la espera no resultaba tan abrumadora.

Una luz azul se encendió de pronto y los jóvenes pudieron observar como el humo de la última vela se elevó difuso y ondulante, parecía danzar en espiral hasta crecer de tamaño, una niebla gris que llenó por completo la habitación. A través de la bruma se dibujó una silueta alta y delgada, que traía puesta una túnica oscura similar a un kimono. Era imposible ver sus ojos ya que los cabellos se lo cubrían, negrísimos y enmarañados. Sin embargo, entre ellos sobresalían un par de cuernos de mediano tamaño, señal inequívoca que aquel inesperado visitante no era humano.

Traía entre sus manos (que más bien eran garras debido a que estaban curvadas, sin contar las larguísimas uñas) una caja color azul oscuro y que, viéndola mejor, recordaba a las lámparas que se usaban en la antigüedad, conocidas popularmente como _andon_. Una palabra llegó a sus mentes, pronunciada por una voz que no provenía de ningún otro lugar más que de sus pesadillas: _Aoandaon._ Aoandaon, el espíritu que aparecía cada que cien personas se juntaban a contar cien historias de terror, el guardián de aquellos miedos que por una noche emergían de nueva cuenta a la superficie. Aoandaon, el que castigaba a los imprudentes que osaban abrir el portal al más allá.

Los miembros del club Iwatobi se quedaron mudos, pálidos del terror de ver a aquella entidad de pie ante ellos. Aoandaon se mantuvo en silencio hasta que apretó con sus garras la lámpara que traía entre las manos y alzó el rostro, donde asomó un diminuto ojo, apagado y muerto pero dotado de una maligna inteligencia, que se movió observando a los presentes. Y la luz se apagó.

IV

Rin gruñó mientras apresuraba el paso a la casa de Haruka. Había llegado en la mañana a visitar a su madre y a desayunar con ella. ¡Menuda sorpresa se llevó al enterarse de que su hermana se había quedado a dormir en una casa ajena! La señora Matsuoka había sido muy clara con que Gou estaba en buenas manos, que Makoto y sus amigos eran encantadores y confiaba plenamente en ellos, pero Rin no pensaba lo mismo. Al final su madre había suspirado y asentido a su petición de ir por su hermana donde Nanase. En cuanto llegó posó el índice sobre el timbre, pero antes de poder oprimirlo la puerta se abrió con lentitud. Rin frunció el ceño, ¿qué clase de persona deja la puerta principal sin cerrar? Definitivamente, Nanase lo escucharía.

— ¿Hay alguien? —preguntó, con una ceja alzada. Entró a la casa con cierto recelo, mirando a todos lados en espera de ver a alguno de sus viejos amigos —.Gou, soy yo, mamá nos está esperan… —no terminó su frase, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

— ¿¡Qué demonios pasó aquí!? —gritó. Nanase, su hermana y todos los demás estaban en el suelo de la sala, acomodados sobre cojines y profundamente dormidos. Gou se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de Makoto, pero con la mano aferrada a la de Haruka. Por alguna razón todos estaban tomados de la mano, dejando espacio en el centro a unas velas, ya derretidas. La voz del pelirrojo los sacó de su sueño, y la primera en reaccionar por completo fue Gou.

— Her… ¡Hermano! —dijo antes de incorporarse e írsele encima, en un fuerte abrazo —.Gracias al cielo que estás aquí, yo… T-tenía tanto miedo…—añadió, y Rin la miró anonadado antes de dirigir la vista a los demás.

—Momento. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron, depravados? —exigió saber, y Makoto se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

— ¡Por Dios, nada! S-sólo que ayer… —miró a Nagisa y a Rei, quienes no supieron que decir.

—Se fue la luz —comentó Haruka justo a tiempo. Rin alzó una ceja, e iba a decir algo más pero Gou lo interrumpió.

— ¡Es verdad, hermano! La luz se fue y no volvió en toda la noche —aseguró, aquello respondía lo de las velas. Nagisa se acercó a una de las lámparas (el pelirrojo notó que había una rota en el suelo. Al parecer si había sido una noche de susto) y la encendió.

— ¡Ya volvió! —dijo para luego apagarla. Rin suspiró y acarició la cabeza de su hermana para infundirle algo de ánimo.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí así que no pasará nada —le aseguró, dirigiendo una última mirada de desconfianza a los demás —.Despídete que ya nos vamos. Te espero afuera —pronunció antes de ir hacia la salida. La chica miró a sus amigos, quienes le correspondieron. Estaban confundidos, pero felices de que todo hubiese terminado.

—Así que… estamos vivos —dijo Rei, pero enseguida supo que aquellas palabras no habían sido las adecuadas —.C-claro, no es como si hubiese pensado que…

—Está bien —contestó Makoto —.Lo importante es que ya pasó.

—Y que jamás volveremos a hacerle caso a él —Gou señaló a Nagisa, quien hizo una mueca.

— ¡Pero si ya me disculpé, _Gou-chan_! Y prometo comprar una bolsa de papas para cada uno. Se la merecen.

— ¡No me llames así!

Todos empezaron a reír bajito, divertidos de la situación. Se sentían ligeros, libres al fin de los terribles acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

—Creo… creo que ya es hora de irme —dijo la pelirroja —.Nos vemos mañana en los entrenamientos —añadió antes de dirigirse apresuradamente a la salida, donde Rin la esperaba. Los chicos se miraron entre sí, inseguros de qué decir o hacer, hasta que Makoto rompió el silencio.

—Pueden irse ya, si lo desean. Yo me quedaré con Haru para limpiar —comentó, y apenas iban a protestar cuando Haruka interrumpió.

—Sí. No se preocupen, todo está… está bien. No es momento de hablar del tema —aseguró antes de empezar a recoger los cojines. Rei quiso decir algo, pero Nagisa lo tomó del brazo para salir del lugar.

— _¡Okey!_ Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Acompañaré a _Rei-chan_ a su casa.

—Espera, ¿qué te hace pensar que quiero que me acompañes? —protestó este aunque sus quejas fueron silenciadas en cuanto salieron de la vivienda. Makoto suspiró, ayudando al anfitrión a recoger los pedazos rotos de la lámpara.

Permanecieron en silencio, ya que no se les ocurría nada que comentar. Tal vez sólo una cosa: ¿Había sido real? Quedaba claro que habían estado contando historias de terror a la luz de las velas, oscuros secretos que jamás pensaron revelar a nadie. Pero, ¿y lo demás? ¿Los ruidos de las puertas cerrándose, las voces que surgían de la nada, todo había pasado realmente? Más todavía, ¿era real el Aoandaon y había estado ahí, escuchando sus historias y esperando a que terminaran para aparecer? ¿Con qué fin?

—Puedes irte si gustas —dijo Haruka en cuanto Makoto volvía de tirar las bolsas de frituras. El más alto lo miró y asintió después de un rato.

—Sí…quiero ver a Ren y a Ran —contestó mientras tomaba su mochila y la colocaba en su espalda —Pero… ¿estarás…?

—Estaré bien. Gracias —repuso el de cabellos negros dirigiéndole una de sus características miradas.

—Vale, nos vemos mañana. Descansa —se despidió, y Haruka lo vio salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí. Apretó el puño hasta que las uñas se le encajaron en la palma, todavía con la vista puesta en la puerta y sin atreverse a voltear.

—Te extrañamos, Haru —dijeron al unísono las sombras que observaban a los integrantes del club desde que abrieron los párpados al despertar. Unas habían ido tras Gou en cuanto salió, otras acompañando a Rei y a Nagisa, y un par más se aferraron a Makoto con desesperación. Las demás estaban ahí, tras él. Ahí estaba la mujer sin rostro, ahí estaba el niño quemado. Y ahí estaba el Aoandaon, quien le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona antes de desaparecer y regresar a su mundo de tinieblas.

Haruka abrió la boca para gritar, pero ningún sonido emergió de ella.

* * *

 _El Aoandaon (ao: azul y andon: lámpara de papel) es un espíritu que puede ser invocado cuando se juntan cien personas a contar cada uno historias de terror, apagando una vela puesta en el andon cada que terminen. En cuanto todas quedan apagadas, aparece al Aoandaon, que se dice es igual que una persona, pero con piel azul, cuernos y dientes afilados. Si es invocado, volverá realidad las historias._

 _¡Por fin el último capítulo! Me da mucho gusto haber concluido esta historia, ya que se convirtió en un fanfic muy querido para mí y me alegró muchísimo que se tomaran el tiempo para decir que les gustó, espero este capítulo también les haya resultado interesante (y tenebroso, que es lo que busco XD) y bueno, este es el fin y no habrá segunda parte. ¡Pero ya tengo otra historia de nuestros nadadores favoritos en puerta, y también con temática de horror! Espérenla pacientemente, que no podrán deshacerse de mí tan fácil (?)_

 _Vuelvo a darles las gracias por su paciencia ante las actualizaciones y por leerme. Por cierto, me hice un Facebook especial de ficker, si gustan agregarme para platicar conmigo, reclamarme por las tardanzas, leer mis delirios o explicaciones de este y otros fics, el enlace está en mi perfil. Si no, búsquenme como Naranja Morada ^^_


End file.
